


Overflow (Pockets Full of Stones)

by lforevermore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Genderfuckery, Geoff and Ryan are not nice people, Humiliation, M/M, Nonconsensual Mating, Rimming, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Emono's birthday.</p><p>Michael, Gavin, and Ray get lost on a float trip. A pair of Alphas, Ryan and Geoff, decide to help them out.</p><p>Please heed warnings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Emono: I am going to hell, but you're going to be right there with me, so that's okay. 
> 
> Title from Florence + the Machine's "What the Water Gave Me"
> 
> Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com

The day was a lazy one – hot enough that the omega Lads were sweating, sun bearing down on Gavin’s and Michael’s pale skin like a particularly angry god. They had liberally applied sunscreen, of course, but the heat left a sun-kissed flush on them, while Ray just seemed to slowly get more and more tan. Michael and Gavin wielded the paddles, each perched on one side of the raft, while Ray lounged in the middle with a bottle of water and his sunglasses.

“I think we missed the rendezvous,” Ray said, lifting his black-rimmed (complete with rhinestones) sunglasses to peer at the sky. “Weren’t we supposed to be back by three?” The sky was turning a pale pink, almost as deep as the color of the swimsuit he wore, a little tankini top and shorts. It was much more modest than Michael’s frilly, polka-dot bikini, and had significantly more coverage than Gavin, who had opted for only shorts.

Michael lifted his eyes to study the sky as well. “I mean… there’s gotta be another landing point, right?”

“Yeah, but we wanted the seven mile float,” Ray said. “Not the, like, twenty or whatever.”

“Sounds like y’all are a little lost.” The three looked over to see a pair of men eyeing them from the bank. The speaker was a broad-shouldered man with blond hair and striking blue eyes, while his companion seemed to be completely covered in tattoos. “Come on over toward the bank, we’ll get you where you need to go.”

“Thank you!” Gavin said, and dropped his paddle to the water, Michael following suit.

Ray, however, sat up, alarmed. “Wait,” he said. “They’re Alphas, we should just keep going.”

There was a splash – the Alphas had stepped into the water and were wading toward them, their gazes nearly predatory. They circled the raft, each coming on one side, and grasped at the handles on the sides.

Gavin squawked, flailing out with the paddle, but the Alpha with the tattoos snatched the paddle away from him, tossing it onto the bank with ease. Michael fared better, managing to catch the blue-eyed Alpha on the shoulder before his was yanked away and Michael was shoved unceremoniously into the raft.

“Careful, Geoff!”

“Oh no, you don’t,” the man with the tattoos – Geoff - growled, and just as Michael was pulling himself to his knees, Gavin was tossed back into the raft with a gasp.

The pair dragged the raft to the bank, but the three Omegas didn’t dare try to leave the protective huddle they’d formed with each other. Michael was practically snarling, one hand tight around Gavin’s arm and the other held in front of Ray like he could stop them from approaching.

“Listen, sweetheart,” Geoff said. “One of you is real fuckin’ close to your heat, and if we could smell it downriver, then we aren’t the only ones.”

Gavin looked away with an embarrassed flush.

“Now, you’re about three miles from the rendezvous points in either direction. You can sit with us for a little bit, get a little drunk, have a little fun, or you can take your chances walking back just as all the drunk assholes start heading for their cabins or campsites.” Geoff gave them a knowing look. “And I can tell you, Ryan and I are gonna be a hell of a lot nicer to you.”

Michael faltered a little, hand dropping away from Gavin just enough that the other Alpha – Ryan – was able to come around and yank him over, forcing him out of the raft. Gavin let out a pained sound as his bare feet hit the gravel, but he was scooped up in a split second, hoisted off his feet by Ryan.

“You’re the one that smells so damn good,” Ryan rumbled, burying his nose in Gavin’s neck, and the Omega let out a shiver in response. “Do you want him, Geoff?”

“After I put this little spitfire in his place,” Geoff said, eyes on Michael. “Keep him there for me.”

Gavin yelped as he was suddenly draped over Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan walked him over to another raft, one apparently left on the bank by another unfortunate party, and dropped him in. Gavin scrambled back and away, but all Ryan had to do was curl a hand through his hair to drag him back, forcing him onto his knees. Michael made a move forward, attempting to clamber out of their own raft with Ray on his heels, but Geoff forced them backwards with ease, practically throwing them on top of each other. They could only watch and whimper as Ryan pulled a length of rope from one of his pockets, looping it around Gavin’s wrists and then through the handle of the raft, essentially leashing him to the raft.

Finally, Ryan released Gavin’s hair, and Gavin was able to look up and across the bank to see Ray and Michael watching. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glistened with what were probably tears, but Michael could see how hard he was from their own raft.

“It’s okay, Gavin,” Michael called, trying to reassure his boy as best he could. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Gavin let out a whimper – Michael could only barely hear it – as Ryan reached down and carded his fingers through the Omega’s hair. Ryan stepped away, heading back towards Michael and Ray with intent, a look of predatory hunger in his eyes.

“I want the quiet one,” Ryan said, and Michael felt Ray stiffen up behind him. “The one that’s all pretty in pink for me.”

“You keep your goddamn hands off of him,” Michael snarled.

Geoff chuckled, outright laughing at him, and Michael couldn’t jerk away fast enough to avoid the suddenly punishing hand in his hair. Geoff’s hand was unforgiving as he twisted, forcing the Omega away from his friend, and Michael couldn’t help the little sounds of pain that escaped him as Geoff dragged him out of the raft.

“I like you,” Geoff said, half-pulling, half-dragging Michael up the bank. There was a blanket spread out, with the remnants of what looked like a meal piled neatly in the corner. “But you’re gonna learn sometime that mouthy little Omegas get what they’re asking for.”

“Fuck you,” Michael gritted out. “Don’t touch them.”

“Not really in a position to be making demands, sweetheart.” Geoff gave Michael a shove onto the blanket, watching with a little smirk as the Omega hit his knees. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Fuck you,” Michael snapped.

Geoff’s hand came up, curling around Michael’s throat, pressing in until Michael was pulling futilely at his fingers, trying to breathe. The Alpha turned to look at Gavin, watching from where he was tied to the raft. “What’s his name?”

“Michael,” Gavin said quickly. “It’s Michael, please…”

Geoff released his grip, and Michael sucked in a breath, gasping and trying to twist away from Geoff. “Good boy, Gavin,” Geoff said, pinning the Omega down with a hand on his chest. Michael could hear Gavin choke back a moan, and fuck, his boy was _gone_. “Don’t worry, baby, we’re gonna take care of you after we take care of your buddies here.”

“Don’t touch him,” Michael gasped out, voice a little hoarse. “Don’t-“

“Oh, he’s gonna need it,” Geoff said, knowing little smirk on his face. “He’s going to be _aching_ for it. And if you’re good for me, Michael, I’ll take him home and lay him down on a nice soft bed and take care of him.” Geoff’s other hand came up to pet through Michael’s hair. “But if you keep fighting me, I’ll fuck him right here, with his knees in the rocks where anyone could come by and see. Your choice.”

Michael couldn’t keep back the whine that escaped him – that was no choice at all. “I’ll be good,” he finally muttered.

“You’ll be my pretty little Omega slut?” Michael flushed a deep red at Geoff’s harsh words, nodding curtly. “Oh no, baby, I want to hear you _say it_.”

Michael looked away, over at the raft where Gavin was moving his hips in little jerks, ashamed and scared and so fucking turned on that he couldn’t help it. “I’ll…” Michael started, and the words stuck in his throat, heavy on his tongue. “I’ll be your… slut.”

“My pretty little Omega slut. Try again.”

Michael closed his eyes. “I’ll be your pretty little Omega slut,” he managed in a whisper.

“Good boy,” Geoff said, and gave Michael’s cheek a rough pat, before sliding his hand down Michael’s chest to play with the edges of his bikini top. “Look at you, dressed up so pretty. Little slut like you probably dreamed something like this was going to happen. Your shy little friend over there – what’s his name, Michael?”

Michael opened his eyes, gaze going from Gavin’s plight to Ray’s – arms trapped behind his back while Ryan held him around the waist, a look of wide-eyed fear on his face. He could hear everything, Michael realized, and flushed again, tears pricking at his eyes.

“You said you’d be good for me,” Geoff warned. “I’m not a patient man. I’m not going to wait for you to behave. I’ll get up right now and go pay Gavin a visit instead.”

“Ray,” Michael said, the word choked out. “It’s Ray.”

“Pretty name for a pretty bitch,” he heard Ryan say, and tried to bite back the whimper that threatened to escape him, one that was mirrored by Ray.

“ _Good_ boy,” Geoff said, and sounded slightly surprised that Michael had obeyed. “Let’s see what you’re hiding underneath all these ruffles, baby.” Michael’s hands flew up, protectively, to where the straps of his bikini top were tied around his neck. Geoff sat up, eyeing Michael. “Come on, baby, let me see. Take it off for me.” He glanced warningly at where Gavin knelt.

Michael fumbled with the straps, freckled skin flushing as he tried to get his fingers to work the knot. It was damp, though, and stubborn, and he struggled – Geoff finally gave a low growl and yanked Michael up to a sitting position, fingers going behind the Omega’s neck to snap the strap clean in half. He undid the clasp and pulled the fabric away, revealing Michael’s perky pink nipples to the light of day.

“Oh, these are pretty,” Geoff murmured, fingers coming to tweak at one of the peaks. He tugged, gently at first, and then more insistent, until both of Michael’s nipples were hard, and Omega was gasping, pretty tears in his eyes. He rolled them in his fingers, groping at the soft skin there, and leaned in to lick at one nipple, and then the other. “I can smell how wet you are.”

Michael closed his eyes – he couldn’t _look_ at Geoff, couldn’t look over and see Gavin and Ray and let them know that Geoff was _right_. He was just so sensitive, and he wasn’t terribly far from his own heat, and the smell of Alpha in the air was heady at the least.

Geoff gave Michael’s right nipple a sharp nip, twisting the left at the same time, and Michael’s eyes flew open with a yelp. “Keep those eyes open for Daddy, baby.”

Michael couldn’t help the tiny little groan at Geoff’s words, covering his face in embarrassment as his own cock perked up. It was a kink of his, that was for damn sure, but it had been so _long_.

“Oh, sweet Michael _liked_ that,” Geoff practically purred, fingers still rolling his nipples. “Pretty little slut for Daddy, aren’t you? Uncover your face and tell Daddy what you are.”

Michael slowly pulled his hands away from his face, red with shame and embarrassment. “A… a pretty little slut.”

Geoff’s grin could only be described as dark and predatory. “For who, baby? Who’s pretty little slut are you?”

The first tear fell from the corner of Michael’s eyes as he answered, quietly. “Yours, Daddy.”

“ _Good_ whore.” Geoff’s hands were suddenly on his hips, yanking his bikini bottoms down his legs. “Oh, look at this.” The Alpha wrapped a hand around Michael’s cock, giving it a few slow tugs as his other hand slid down to probe at Michael’s hole, already slick and wanting. “My little slut’s ready for a cock, isn’t he?”

Michael choked back a sob, and Geoff’s hand came up to grip his jaw, forcing him to turn his head and look at where Gavin watched.

“ _Isn’t_ he?” Geoff asked again.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Michael managed, hoarse.

Fingers breached him, two pressing past his rim and into the slick wet heat of his body, and Michael fought back a whine. “God, you’re so open already,” Geoff said. “Wet like a little bitch.” He pulled his hands away, coming down to fumble with his fly, and drew his own cock out. Strong hands pushed at Michael’s thighs, forcing them up until Michael was bent in half. “Ryan, can you see this? Look at this greedy hole, begging for a cock to fill it up.”

Michael looked away, turning his head, as he tried to keep the tears back and failed miserably. His eyes found Ray’s first – Ryan’s hand was tight around Ray’s jaw, forcing his face forward so that the Omega had to watch. When Michael met Gavin’s gaze, it was clear to see that the Omega was _gone_ , heat overtaking him, flush high on his cheeks and hands straining at his bonds. Michael wanted nothing more than to take Gavin home and take proper care of him, but the best he could do was be obedient and pliant so that these Alphas would treat him decently.

His focus was drawn back to his own situation when the blunt tip of Geoff’s cock pressed against his hole, and then pushed inside, Geoff letting out a groan. Michael whined, trying to push himself back and away from Geoff. The Alpha easily dragged him back, fucking into him with a quick, punishing movement, practically punching a gasp out of Michael’s mouth.

“God, I can’t wait to take him home,” Geoff hissed. “Get him in my bed, fuck into that pretty hole of his. Maybe I’ll make him beg for it first – I bet he’s pretty when he cries, isn’t he, sweetheart? Ryan’s going to fuck him first, probably going to rough him up a little, slap him around. He seems like the type to like that. Then I’m going to get him on my knot.” He leaned in, pressed his lips to Michael’s ear, fucking into him with quick, deep thrusts. “Do you think he’ll catch the first time? Or will I have to fuck him again to knock him up?”

“Fuck you,” Michael said, voice hitching on a sob. Geoff’s hand connected with his cheek in a sharp smack, knocking Michael’s head to the side.

“Mouthy brat,” Geoff said, and really started to fuck Michael then, hips driving in and out of him. The blanket was barely protection against the rocks of the bank, and Michael let out a little whine at the feeling of them against his back – he would be scratched up, he thought, covered in marks from this. “Maybe I’ll mark him,” Geoff breathed. “Maybe I’ll dig my teeth in and keep him as my own.” His hand reached down, finding Michael’s cock, and he started to jerk the Omega off in time with his thrusts. “Come on, sweetheart, want to feel you tight around my cock.”

“N-no.” It wasn’t a refusal – it was more of Michael trying to tell himself not to come, not to give in to the pleasure that was rising from Geoff’s cock and Geoff’s hand. “Please, don’t make me – I don’t want…”

“I don’t care,” Geoff said, other hand coming up to play with Michael’s nipple, and then Michael was coming, arching away from the sharp rocks of the river bank and into Geoff’s hands, come splattering on his stomach.

Geoff let out a rumbling moan, pulling his hands away from Michael’s skin as he pulled out of Michael’s ass. Michael dropped his thighs, hands covering his face – they were pulled away quickly, and Geoff moved to straddle Michael’s chest.

“Bite me, and I’ll mark him,” Geoff warned, and then his cock was pressing between Michael’s lips, and then more, and more, until Michael was trying to shove at Geoff’s hips, trying to breathe through his nose. Geoff grabbed Michael’s hands, forcing them down to the blanket on either side of his head, and rolled his hips, fucking into Michael’s mouth with a groan. Another growl and then Geoff was pulling away slightly, just enough so that Michael could taste it when he came, bitter and salty, mixed with the taste of his own slick. Michael tried to turn his head away, but Geoff grabbed at his jaw. “Swallow it, slut.”

Michael whimpered, did as he was told, as fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Geoff breathed, giving Michael’s cheek another rough pat. “Good little slut for Daddy.”

He pulled away, moving to lay behind Michael, arm wrapping tight around his waist like a vice.

“Enjoy the show?” he called to Ryan, who smirked and nodded, finally releasing Ray so that the Omega could turn away, closing his eyes. “You owe us one now, I think.”

Michael whined, tried to turn away as Ryan yanked Ray to his feet, dragging him out of the raft and towards the truck parked farther up the bank. Geoff chuckled, hand coming up to pull at his hair. “You still going to be good for me, or am I going to have to wreck pretty little Gavin over there?”

Michael forced his eyes open again, even as his vision blurred with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to heeeell! Going to heeeelll!

Ryan’s hands were firm, but surprisingly gentle on Ray’s skin. They had held him in place while Geoff had fucked Michael, only growing rough when Ray repeatedly tried to turn away. The Alpha had murmured things to him while they had watched, dirty little promises that had Ray both terrified and, ashamedly, turned on.

“If you’re good for me, I’ll lay you down in the truck instead of bending you over the raft,” Ryan had promised, breath curling around Ray’s ear in a scarily intimate way.

So Ray had watched, and whimpered, and bit back pleas for Geoff and Ryan to _stop_ , to leave them alone, to just let them go. It was going happen no matter what, he knew, Ryan was going to fuck him, but Ray got to choose the where, and he didn’t want his first time to be with his legs in the water, bent over a dirty raft.

And then Geoff was done, and Ryan was dragging him towards the truck, and oh _God_ , this was happening.

“Wait,” Ray said, panicked and tugging against Ryan’s pull. “Wait, wait, please, I don’t… I’ve never…”

Ryan hoisted him up into the bed of the pick-up truck, climbing up after him and crawling over him like some kind of jungle cat, sensual and hungry. Ray tried to crawl backwards, but only succeeded in further trapping himself in the truck, back against the cab with Ryan between him and the gate.

Ray whimpered. “Please,” he said again, quieter, and Ryan paused, leveling him with an appraising look. “I’ve never… I haven’t…”

A grin split wide on Ryan’s face. “Perfect,” he murmured, and grabbed at Ray’s ankles, pulling him down the truck bed and spreading his legs wide. “A pretty little _virgin_.”

Ray blushed, trying to cover his face, but Ryan was quick to force his hands up above his head, pinning them together with only one of his own. He leaned over and opened a utility box, pulling another length of rope from it. Ray whined, trying to pull his hands free, but he was no match for Ryan’s strength, and the Alpha easily tied his hands together.

Ryan leaned in, burying his nose in Ray’s neck, hand coming down to card through Ray’s hair. “God, you’re so gorgeous,” he murmured, nipping at the skin there, and then licking his way up Ray’s jawline. “So I’m going to be the first to fuck your slick little hole?”

Ray whined, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to pour over. With the high sides of the truck bed, he wasn’t sure that Michael and Gavin could see, but they would _know_ , they would know that Ray was about to lose his virginity to an Alpha he barely knew in the back of a pick-up truck.

Hands traced the bottom of his swimsuit, fingertips sliding up his legs to trace around the edges of the fabric, gentle on the soft skin of his inner thighs. Then, Ryan reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pocket knife, and Ray whimpered, high in his throat as the Alpha flicked it open. Ryan’s hand found Ray’s neck, stilling him with a warning press to the Omega’s throat.

“Don’t move, lovely,” Ryan warned, and then he was cutting through the thin layer of Ray’s swimsuit top, slicing the straps apart, and pulling the pink fabric away. The knife drifted down, skimming over Ray’s hipbones briefly, as though Ryan were flirting with the idea of cutting him, before cutting apart the ties of his swimsuit bottoms as well. Just like that, Ray was bared to the warm evening air and Ryan’s hungry eyes.

To Ray’s relief, the knife was clicked back and returned to Ryan’s pocket. Hands found his hips, urging him onto his stomach, and Ray rushed to comply as best he could – he wanted this to be _over_ , wanted to just close his eyes and bear with it, get through this so he could go back to his Lads and move on with his life.

“Pretty bitch,” Ryan murmured against the skin of his back. He pulled Ray up to his knees, chest still pressed to the plastic of the truck bed. Big hands spread his ass cheeks apart, and his face burned with embarrassment as Ryan dipped a finger in the slick already forming there. “God, you smell so good.”

Ray whimpered, wishing that he could hide. He dragged his arms down, trying to bury his face in the crook of his elbow, but the angle was awkward at best. Ryan seemed content to let him get away with it, though, taking his fill of _looking_ or whatever he was doing.

The first gentle touch of tongue to his hole was startling, and Ray yelped, trying to move away. Ryan’s hands were like iron around his hips, keeping him in place, as he teased at the rim of Ray’s wet hole, slow and soft.

Ryan hummed. “Taste as good as you smell, lovely.”

It wasn’t the first tear that trailed down his cheek – he’d cried when he’d watched Geoff fucking into Michael, Ryan’s hands tight on his skin. This, though, he’d _dreamed_ of this, and to have that dream fulfilled in such a violating way was nearly devastating. It was intimate, and so _good_ , God, that Ray’s cock couldn’t help but fatten up, that his body couldn’t resist producing more slick, and Ray knew that he was well and truly out of his own control.

Ryan licked him open, split him apart on his tongue with wide, sweeping strokes. It was only when he started fucking into him, tongue pointed as he lapped up the copious amounts of slick, that moans finally escaped Ray, muffled by the way his face was buried in his arm. One of Ryan’s hands trailed from his ass, down his thigh, around his hip, to encircle his cock. Instead of jerking, however, his fingers tightened, and Ray whined as he realized that Ryan was cutting off any chance of him coming.

Ryan dropped a kiss, sloppy and wet, to the bottom of Ray’s spine. “How bad do you want to come, lovely?”

Ray whined, trying to move his hips.

“Tell me who this hole belongs to.” It was as though Ryan’s voice seemed to drop into something dark and dangerous, silky smooth and deep. “Who _owns_ you, lovely?” Ray mumbled an answer, and Ryan slid a finger into him in response, twisting it cruelly. “I want to hear you.”

Ray lifted his head with a gentle, delicate whine. “You, you do, please…”

“Who do you belong to, precious?”

“You,” Ray breathed out in a sob.

Hands shifted away, circling his hips and urging Ray to his knees, shifting so that Ray was straddling his lap with his back to Ryan’s chest. Ray heard the sound of a zipper, and knew that Ryan was drawing his own cock out, and the part of him that wanted to roll and bare his neck was thrilled at the prospect – the rest of him was terrified.

From this position, he could see Michael watching, wrapped up in Geoff’s lap with the Alpha mouthing at his neck, the Omega’s expression devastated and lost. He could see Gavin straining at the rope, trying to get some kind of relief, lost in the throes of his heat. Hands circled Ray’s throat and the Omega jumped, quickly settling as Ryan applied just a light pressure.

“I think I want to get you a collar,” Ryan murmured, dragging the slick head of his cock over Ray’s hole, a tease that had Ray’s breath hitching. “It’d be so fucking pretty wrapped around your throat, just a little too tight. You’d be reminded with every single breath that you were _mine_ , that I was the one who got this hole first. My little whore, my desperate Omega.”

There was a hard, consistent pressure against Ray’s hole, and then Ryan was pushing in, hands on his hips forcing Ray down onto his cock. Ray whined, loud and shocked, trying to pull away, but Ryan never gave him the chance, grinding his cock up into Ray’s body.

“You’re gonna take my knot,” Ryan said, a little hint of a growl in his voice.

He dragged Ray up to slam him down again, canting his hips, and the intensity of it was nearly overwhelming. Ray felt himself slipping under, surrounded fully by the smell of Alpha, Ryan’s teeth nipping at his neck and shoulders. He closed his eyes, unable to look at Michael or Gavin as he was bounced in Ryan’s lap, unable to own up to the fact that he was so goddamn hard he couldn’t _think_.

“Oh, yeah, lovely, you’re gonna feel so sweet around my knot,” Ryan murmured, and began to jerk and tug at Ray’s cock. Ray tossed his head back, hitting Ryan’s shoulder, as he arched and whined, trying hard not to come. “Come on, sweet thing, let me feel you come around my cock.”

And then Ray couldn’t help it, he was coming with an arch of his back and his skin sliding against Ryan’s, thighs quivering where they were splayed open on Ryan’s lap. Ryan growled, biting down on Ray’s shoulder, and Ryan’s knot was pressing into Ray, sliding past the rim and slipping inside. Ray came down slowly, to the sound of Michael shouting angrily, and then those shouts suddenly being cut off.

Something was different, very different, Ray realized with dawning horror. Ryan was drawing soothing circles with his thumbs on Ray’s hips, but Ray’s shoulder smarted like it never had before, and when Ray drew a hand across the bite, there was blood.

Ryan had _marked_ him, he realized, pheromones filling the air around them. Ryan had claimed him as his own. Ryan had mated him.

“No,” Ray whimpered. “No, no, _please_ …”

“Hush, lovely,” Ryan murmured into his skin. “I told you, you’re mine now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan take Gavin while forcing Michael and Ray to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed tags.
> 
> Also, someone get my apartment in hell set up, I'm living there permanently.

The ropes were starting to chafe, digging into Gavin’s skin. He focused on that, instead of the ache in his cock and the way that he felt so damn empty. He had given up on trying to pull free, not sure if he would be rushing to help his boys or rushing to present himself to the Alphas. He had settled into distressed whimpers, interspersed with little moans that were accompanied by tiny thrusts of his hips, unable to help the desperate need writhing through him.

He had shouted when Ray had been marked, half out of anger and half out of an unbidden jealousy – God, he wanted to be _filled_ , wanted to be thrown down and taken completely by an Alpha, any Alpha at all. He wanted a knot, he wanted Michael, he just _wanted_.

Ray was now tied to his _mate_ , and would be for awhile. He looked both blissed-out and lost, confused and devastated all at once, but his body was arching into Ryan’s as Gavin watched, instinctively craving the touch of his claimed mate. As Gavin watched, Geoff stood, dragging Michael with him and walking him over to the truck. For a moment, Gavin whimpered, afraid that he would be left behind with no way to help himself or get relief, but Geoff simply leaned down to whisper in Michael’s ear, sending the Omega scrambling up into the bed of the truck to reach for Ray. Ryan held him away briefly, grabbing Michael by the curly hair, seeming to get a little bit of pleasure out of watching the Omegas struggle for each other, before finally relenting and letting them curl up together as best they could with Ray still tied to Ryan.

It was then that Gavin realized that Geoff was coming towards him, intent in every line of his body from his shoulders to the stiffening bulge in his pants. Apprehension and anticipation warred in the Omega, and for a second, Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted the Alpha closer or farther away. In the end, the heat won – Gavin whined and struggled against his bonds to reach for Geoff, desperate for touch.

Geoff grasped Gavin’s hair, dragging his head back, and the Omega let out a wanton little moan at the pinpricks of pain on his scalp. “Slut,” Geoff said, voice low and rough. “Stupid, desperate little whore. You’d take anything I gave you right now, wouldn’t you?” He dropped his hand from Gavin’s hair, instead dragging his nails down Gavin’s cheek to grip his jaw. Geoff paused, then, as though considering. “Want me to touch you, pretty?”

Gavin let out a whine, nodding.

“Ask me nicely.”

“ _Please_ ,” Gavin breathed out, desperation pouring into his voice.

His head snapped to the side, Geoff’s hand connecting with his cheek, the sound echoing across the riverbank.

“That what you wanted?” Geoff asked, and fuck, his voice was _cruel_ , dripping with darkness and desire.

“N-no,” Gavin managed, little tears escaping him as his cheek smarted. His cock still pulsed, as hard as ever. “Alpha-“

Another smack, and then Geoff was forcing his gaze back with an almost painful grip on his jaw. “Wrong answer, pretty,” he said. “I decide what you want. You gonna be good for me so I can give you what you need?”

Gavin nodded as best he could with his chin still trapped in Geoff’s hand, eyes wide and cheek stinging. “Please,” he said again. “Please, Alpha.”

“Good whore,” Geoff said again, and stepped away, walking around the raft to undo the ties around Gavin’s hands.

Gavin immediately dragged a hand down his own chest, the feel of his own fingers on his skin making him cry out as he _finally_ got some kind of relief, however small it was. Geoff’s hand on the back of his neck was even better, the rough grip forcing him to his feet. Then, Geoff was scooping him up, carrying him up the bank as his bare feet dangled.

“Gav, it’s okay,” Michael said as they got closer to the truck, the Omega reaching out for his boy, but Geoff was already pulling the door to the cab open, dropping Gavin into the seat.

“Don’t move,” Geoff warned Gavin. “And keep your hands off your cock.”

Gavin whined again, the little sound escaping him before he could call it back, and Geoff stepped away. Gavin could only watch, unable to go against the Alpha’s orders, as Ryan finally pulled Ray off of his cock, dropping the Omega in a heap on Michael’s lap.

“He rides up front with us,” Geoff said, practically a growl. “You get out of this truck and you’ll never see him again, do you understand?”

Gavin watched as Michael swallowed back an insult and nodded, arms wrapping protectively around an already sobbing Ray. Geoff walked over, closing the gate of the truck, and the Gavin was suddenly being pushed back to the middle of the bucket seat. Ryan was climbing in the passenger’s side, big hand on Gavin’s chest. He reached back, opening the little window to the bed of the truck, and immediately, Michael was reaching through, grasping for Gavin’s hand.

Gavin was wrenched away, though, Ryan dragging the Omega onto his lap as Geoff climbed in the driver’s seat. Ryan was already hard again, and Gavin couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped him at the feeling of an Alpha’s cock through his pants. Fingers found the crotch of his swim trunks, rough as they probed, dragging back to rest over the fabric of Gavin’s hole. Gavin whimpered, writhing, trying to get some kind of friction.

“You filthy fucking whore,” Ryan said, and Gavin reared back as if he’d been slapped again. Ryan’s hands found his hips, grinding the Omega’s hips down onto his cock. “You’d give it up for just about anyone, huh? Lucky for us we found you first, before you were spreading your legs for the whole damn county.”

Geoff chuckled as he drove. “How many cocks do you think that slutty little hole could take in a night? Fifteen, twenty?”

Gavin whimpered, rocking his hips down. “N-no, I’m not like that, I promise…”

Ryan’s smack to his cheek was significantly harder than Geoff’s, as though he were actively trying to hurt the Omega instead of just making a point. Gavin gasped out a sob, cock jumping, his own hormones reacting to the simple feeling of the Alpha’s pleasure at his pain.

“Don’t!” Michael yelled through the window. “Stop hitting him!”

Another smack in response, and then Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hair, dragging him close. “You say thank you to your Alpha for every smack you and your friends earn,” he said, but his eyes were on Michael as he spoke. “Now what do you say?”

“Th-thank you, Alpha,” Gavin gasped out, tears of pain and arousal rolling freely down his cheeks.

The ride was relatively short, but by the end of it, Gavin’s cheeks were pink, fingerprints high on his cheekbones, and his cock was harder than it had ever been. Ryan’s own cock was an insistent presence against his hole grinding up like a tease, like Gavin could have it if he worked hard enough. Gavin was quickly slipping below the surface of his own mind, driven by a need to please the Alphas, all worry forgotten beyond a need to get fucked. When the truck stopped, Ryan was the one who pulled Gavin out, hoisting him up so that his bare feet didn't touch the ground. Geoff dropped the gate to the bed of the truck, but Ray and Michael were frozen, clinging to each other.

Ryan looked over his shoulder with a growl. “Ray, _come here._ ” His voice was low and authoritative, and from where Gavin was held in Ryan’s arms, he could see the Omega briefly struggle with the command before obeying. Michael locked eyes with Gavin and followed, clambering down from the truck still naked - Geoff was quick to grab him by the back of the neck, steering him down the driveway.

The house itself was inconspicuous – a little house with a gravel driveway, surrounded by trees, with neighbors few and far between. Geoff unlocked the door, ushering Ryan and the Omegas through and closing it behind them, throwing the lock and the deadbolt. Even the inside of the house looked relatively normal, a sofa and a television, a kitchen table, a hallway that presumably led to a bathroom and bedrooms.

Ryan dropped Gavin, stepping back and away from him. Michael rushed forward, framing Gavin’s face with his hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Ray moved to crowd in as well, but Ryan gave a warning growl, stopping the Omega in his tracks.

Ray whined, looking at Michael and Gavin longingly. “Please, I just… I want to see if they’re alright, _please_ , Alpha.”

“Maybe if you’re good,” Ryan said, beckoning Ray over to him. Ray went begrudgingly, and Gavin watched over Michael’s shoulder as Ryan drew him into a biting kiss.

Michael was suddenly yanked away, a yelp escaping him, and Gavin whimpered as he realized that Geoff had pulled his boy away by his hair, practically tossing him aside. Then Geoff was crowding into Gavin’s space, dragging the Omega forward by his hair to grind the bulge of his cock across his lips. Gavin moaned, the scent of Alpha all around him, and was lost once more, slipping into the heat.

He didn’t see when Ryan had Ray bind Michael’s hands together, too busy mouthing at Geoff’s cock through his damp shorts, whimpering as he tried to convey his need for that cock to be inside of him right that instant.

“You said you’d give him a bed,” Michael said, voice sounding broken and desperate.

“So I did,” Geoff agreed easily, and reached down to grip Gavin’s hair. Gavin groaned, going where the hand pulled him, until it released him and he was practically free-falling, desperate for a touch.

He blinked and he was at one end of the hallway, Michael and Ray and the Alphas at the other end. Ryan had his hand in Ray’s hair, twisting until the Omega seemed to want to fall to his knees, while Geoff had his hand firmly over Michael’s mouth. Gavin moved to scramble to his feet, to follow and beg for them to fuck him, but a growl from Geoff stopped him.

“Crawl, whore,” the Alpha demanded, and Gavin immediately dropped to his hands and knees, needing to please. The carpet burned his knees, but he didn’t care as he made his way down the hall, desperate to be _good_ , to earn a knot if that’s what he had to do. His hole clenched around nothing, crying out to be filled with fingers, cock, anything at all.

Geoff stepped aside, dragging Michael with him and gesturing towards the bed. Gavin went as quickly as he could, climbing up on the bed and splaying his legs, trying to entice the Alphas to fuck him already. He watched and whimpered as Geoff shoved Michael to the floor, closing and locking the door behind him. Ryan dragged Ray to where Michael was slowly getting to his knees, dropping the Omega there and growling out an order to stay.

“I should make you beg for me to fuck him, Michael.” Geoff spoke as he walked to a drawer, pulling out a length of rope, conversational tone not nearly as heady as Gavin needed it to be.

“I will if you want me to,” Michael admitted, softly, and Gavin instinctively reached for his boy, whine escaping him. He got the fleeting feeling of Michael’s hand in his own before it was pulled away, and Ryan’s hand came down in a vicious backhand that sent Gavin curling into himself with need and arousal at simply being _touched_.

“You don’t get to touch,” Ryan growled, crouching over Gavin’s body and glaring at Michael. Michael simply bit his tongue, nodding in response, apologetic eyes on Gavin. Ryan rumbled, hands finding Gavin’s hair and jaw, forcing him to look up into the Alpha’s eyes. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Alpha!” Gavin gasped out, hips trying to work up into Ryan’s.

Ryan shifted off of him, eliciting an absolutely pathetic whine from Gavin, a plea to keep touching him, to ease the fever rushing through him. The Alpha dropped off of the bed, dragging Gavin to the edge by his hips, until Gavin’s feet hit the floor, and the Omega was bent over the bed, practically presenting his ass for a good fucking. From this angle, he was facing Michael and Ray, the pair tied together, ropes wrapped around their arms, their torsos, their necks. Michael’s eyes were glued to Gavin, glistening with tears even as his expression was determined. Ray, though, looked _devastated_ , eyes going between Gavin and Ryan – his _mate_ , fingers on another Omega so soon after their own mating.

Gavin felt a flash of guilt cut through the heat – this could very well break Ray, make him desperate for Ryan’s approval for the rest of their mated life, or at least for a very long time. It would make him emotionally dependent on Ryan, Gavin realized with a sudden burst of clarity, fill him with a need to be good, to please.

Fingers toyed with his waistband, and that clarity was gone with a moan, fever overtaking him once more.

“Shit, Geoff, we got a dumb one,” Ryan said, tone regretful. “He’s not even naked yet.”

There was a dip in the bed, and then Geoff’s hand was in Gavin’s hair, dragging the Omega’s head up so that he could look at the Alpha. Geoff looked disappointed, and Gavin whined, needing to be _good_ again.

“Can’t even figure out that you need to take your shorts off,” Geoff said, shaking his head. “You must not need it that badly. Ryan and I can just leave you here, huh?”

“No!” Gavin said quickly. “No, please, I need it, I’m sorry!”

“You’re _sorry_?” Geoff dropped Gavin’s head, fingers curling around the back of his neck instead. “Not a very good whore, are you?”

Ryan’s hips pulled away from Gavin’s, taking away the delicious pressure of cock against Gavin’s ass, and Gavin nearly sobbed. “Please, I’ll be better, I can be better.”

Geoff eyed him as though he didn’t quite believe Gavin. “You can be a better what? Tell me what you are.”

Gavin glanced away, embarrassed, eyes finding Michael’s. This time it was Geoff that slapped him, grabbing his jaw and forcing his gaze back to the Alpha.

“You focus on me, little whore, I’m the one who gets to decide if you get fucked or not,” Geoff growled. Gavin nodded quickly, little tears spilling at the pain – god, his face was going to be bruised in a few hours. “Now _what are you_?”

“A whore,” Gavin replied, the word tearing out of him painfully. His cock jumped in his swim trunks, hole clenching.

“That’s right,” Geoff said, and his hand turned gentle, petting the line of Gavin’s jaw. “You’re a filthy little whore. You’re not good for anything except cock, are you?” Gavin whimpered, eyes darting away – the hand gripped him again, and Geoff raised his hand warningly. His eyes snapped back, fearful, meeting Geoff’s. “Are you good for anything except our cocks?” Geoff demanded again.

Gavin shook his head, slowly, earning himself another gentle pet on the cheek.

“Good boy, Gavin,” Geoff praised him, and a flush of warmth went through him at the words. “It’s good you know that you’re a worthless, good-for-nothing little piece of ass. You want to be used, pretty?” He hummed at Gavin’s quick, desperate little nod. “Tell me what you are and maybe I’ll let Ryan fuck you like you need.”

Gavin whined a little, his hips automatically rocking back into Ryan’s hands at the thought of finally, _finally_ getting filled. “A whore,” he said again. “I’m a whore.”

Geoff nodded. “Yes, you are. Keep going.”

Ryan rubbed the line of his cock – naked, save for the layer of fabric between them – against Gavin’s hole, and the words spilled out of him. “I’m… I’m a worthless, filthy whore, I’m not good for anything except your cocks, please, _please_ , I need it, Alpha…”

“Good,” Geoff praised, and his eyes flicked over to Ryan.

Gavin’s swim trunks were swept down and away from him, finally exposing his ass to the air and their gazes, and Gavin parted his legs in response, a moan escaping him. Fingers teased at him, pressing inside just barely, spreading him apart and stretching him.

“God, you’re wet,” Ryan murmured. “Look at how much of a whore you really are – shit, needy little thing.” He pulled his fingers away and Gavin writhed, quickly settling again when the blunt head of Ryan’s cock pressed against his hole instead. Ryan didn’t wait for him to adjust, didn’t go slow, just pushed in and set a quick, hard pace. He curled his fingers around Gavin’s upper arms, dragging them back and forcing Gavin’s back to bow, driving him down onto his cock.

Gavin whimpered, face still held by Geoff, little gasps and moans escaping him like Ryan was fucking them out of him. Geoff smirked down at him, thumbs petting his cheeks.

“I’m gonna let Michael watch me fuck you,” Geoff said. “Gonna let your boy watch as I take you, while you beg me for it. And then I’m going to let him watch when I _bite_ you, when I make you mine for good.”

“No!” Michael shouted. “No, you can’t, please!”

Geoff’s hand came down, smacking Gavin’s cheek again, and Gavin let out a sob at the sheer pain that erupted through him.

“Thank you, Alpha!” he managed, and Ryan’s hands flexed on his hips, gripping harder, bruising into him as the Alpha suddenly pulled out, come splattering all over Gavin’s ass and back.

Gavin whined at the loss, the sudden feeling of being empty, and then Geoff was pulling away from him, leaving him with the feeling of sudden loneliness, the desperation rising in him just as quickly as before. He looked up and could see Michael watching him, tears streaming down his face. Ray had turned away, eyes focused solely on Ryan, who was sprawled at the head of the bed.

Geoff’s hands found Gavin’s hips, cock sliding home in a sudden, quick movement, and Gavin groaned, trying to roll his hips back to meet him. Geoff draped over him, fucking into him slowly at first, hands framing Gavin’s body in. “Look at him,” Geoff said, voice rough. “Keep your eyes on him while I fuck you.”

And then Geoff was _fucking_ him, harder than even Ryan had, driving the Omega up the bed. Gasps and moans, loud and unchecked, were forced out of Gavin and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Michael, couldn’t disobey the order he’d been given.

Geoff nipped at Gavin’s ear. “Wanna see you come, pretty,” he said. “Want your precious Michael to see you come on my cock.” One of his hands found Gavin’s cock, giving it a twist and pumping once, twice, and then Gavin was coming, a scream tearing out of his mouth at the incredible feeling of being _filled_ , of being _owned_ , like his heat demanded.

He collapsed back onto the bed, spent for the moment, but if anything, Geoff started fucking him even _harder_ , hands curling around Gavin’s hips to drag him back onto Geoff’s cock.

“Shit,” Geoff breathed. “God, whore, pretty Gavin, I’m gonna fill you up, gonna fucking _breed_ you, knock you up while Michael watches. Beg me for it, pretty, beg me to breed you.”

“Please,” Gavin managed, hoarse and exhausted, unable to pull his gaze away from Michael’s helpless expression. “Please, breed me, Alpha.”

“ _Good_ whore,” Geoff said, and drove his cock in, losing his rhythm as he came, knot pressing past his rim and into his body. Gavin arched at the feeling, the pure _joy_ of being filled, of being used, of being bred like the bitch in heat that he was. Geoff’s hand curled around Gavin’s throat, dragging him up to a semi-standing position, completely dependent on Geoff for support.

Gavin let his eyes close, body sated for the moment.

“Beg me not to, Michael,” Geoff said, and his breath ghosted over Gavin’s shoulder, and the Omega shivered.

“Please,” Michael whimpered. “Please, don’t, I’ll do anything you want, just –“

Geoff’s teeth dug into Gavin’s shoulder, drawing blood, and Gavin arched, coming suddenly and without warning at the rush of pheromones and hormones mixed with the intense feelings of his heat. He distantly heard Michael’s shout of despair, his cries of anguish, but then Gavin was floating, unable to care about anything beyond his mate holding him.

 

They finally cut the ropes off of Michael and Ray when Geoff separated from Gavin. Ray immediately whimpered for his mate, lost in the rush of pheromones and instinct that came with a new mating. Michael watched with a mix of relief and anger when Ryan pulled the Omega into his arms, petting his hair and kissing at his neck, soothing him, before his eyes went back to Gavin.

The Omega was at a lull in his heat, Geoff’s hand stroking down his back while Gavin slept briefly. His face was already bruising, and there were fingerprints on his hips. It wouldn’t be long before his body would wake him again, demanding that he be split open again, that Geoff take him once more. It would last days, Michael knew _intimately_.

He couldn’t lose Gavin, not like this.

Instead of heading for the door, Michael walked over to the bed on shaky legs. He clambered up onto the mattress, eyes going between Gavin and Geoff.

“Please,” he begged, voice heavy with tears that he refused to let fall, desperation and despair trickling through in threads. “Please, Alpha.”

“Please what?” Geoff asked, though his eyes glinted knowingly.

“Mark me,” Michael forced out, and bared his neck. “Please, Alpha.”

Geoff smirked, showing his teeth.


End file.
